


Need Before Greed

by roundandtalented



Series: Looking For Group [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Humanstuck, M/M, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become a routine, over at least the past year, for Karkat to just show up at your door with pizza, wings, and his laptop, headset already on and probably just in his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Before Greed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ainoimsed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainoimsed/gifts).



Karkat lived down the hall from you for about two years before you finally ran into each other. Your building, an old apartment complex in serious need of a repaint and new carpet, was mostly filled with older couples and business people. You'd only managed to snag a spot because you'd fixed the superintendent's laptop while you were still in school.

You'd both ordered pizza at the same time, and were very confused when the delivery man asked you to meet him at the building door, instead of your unit. You'd been wearing some sort of Warcraft shirt, he'd been wearing some ratty hoodie- but you'd seen the Horde lanyard to his keys dangling out of his pocket.  
He put awful things on his pizza, and he thought the same of your order, judging by his grimace when the delivery guy read out the orders.  
You hadn't even wanted to be friends with him, common interests or not, but Karkat hadn't let you walk away. He balanced his pizza, wings and potato wedges in one hand, and reached out for a hand shake with the other.

"Karkat Vantas, apartment 612, what's your faction."  
"Both."  
"Alliance is for sissies."  
"I play both."  
You debated taking the stairs at the time, just to get rid of him. But you're a lazy piece of shit, and ended up befriending him by the time you got back to your door, so you're almost glad you didn't.

It's become a routine, over at least the past year, for Karkat to just show up at your door with pizza, wings, and his laptop, headset already on and probably just in his boxers.  
You have the sort of friendship where he has his own little pile of clothes at your place. It's between the couch and the corner of the tiny living room. 

He usually dicks around for a while before the two of you even open the login screen, but tonight, he's on that shit before he's even signed on skype.  
You've been logged in on skype all day, set to your usual do-not disturb. Eridan disturbs you anyways by inviting you to the group call, because he's a piece of shit like that.  
You pick up, but walk away to get a drink. You can hear Karkat bitch at him, even with your head in the fridge.  
"I thought I told you not to fucking grind on your own!"  
"You take forever to get online though," Eridan whines. No matter what, he always whines.  
"You've got four levels on us, asslord! That's not some one hour waiting bullshit, that's you playing for the last three days straight!" You snicker, snagging the orange juice from the top shelf. You've only got two Rockstars left, so you're saving those for later.  
"Sol did it too!" You roll your eyes as you flop back on your end of the couch, drinking right from the carton. Karkat cringes like it's a personal offence you'd do that. He doesn't even _like_ orange juice.  
"I'm only up one level, don't try and throw me under the bus."  
You get in the dungeon queue as soon as you're both on the correct characters, and Eridan bitches about how much he hates certain one's you're bound to get because that's just his luck.  
Karkat is a bit short with the two of you for a bit, but as soon the three of you get to start the instance, he's laughing and joking like he was never annoyed at all.

You're not even really sure how it starts. His leg is against yours on the couch, warm even through the material of your shitty old sweatpants. His arm keeps bumping yours but not enough to mess you up since you're going mouse-less like the lazy trash you are.  
You're maybe a little sweet on Karkat Vantas. You've maybe been a little sweet on him for about a year.  
He's so grouchy and grumbly but the guy legitimately loves every romantic comedy movie you own. He's secretly a cry baby, and kind of the nicest guy you know.  
Anytime you've ever had a shitty day, felt like crap, felt lost in the world because you're fucking twenty six, live alone, barely leave your house, forget to feed yourself anything other than Honeycomb cereal and the odd microwaved corndog... He's been there to cheer you up, make you laugh, and remind you he gives a shit about your waste of an existence, so it's not a waste. 

And you guess, being a little sweet on Karkat Vantas, the chubby, dark skinned, grumbly nerd from down the hall, means you're going to be hyper aware of how he's sort of pressed against you. Even though there's plenty of room on the couch.  
You catch him smiling his romcom smile. The sweet, genuinely pleased but not as much excited as just, the warm sort of happy smile. It’s. Yeah, like you said, you're hyper-aware of him. 

He teases you a bit as you miss a jump, get caught on a corner, accidentally blink and end up in the middle of Eridan being swarmed. And you let him. You laugh and tease back and bump him on the couch and he bumps back and it's making you do that stupid goddamn romcom smile just like him.  
You finish the dungeon, distribute loot, bitch about the shitty monk who kept needing on shit that was useless to him, and Karkat is leaned against you, warm and solid and pleasant in every way.  
You look down at him, because yeah, his height or lack thereof is even noticeable when you're hunched over a laptop on the couch, and you mouth goes dry because he's looking right back.  
You mean to ask him if he wants a drink. Because you want a drink. You want to get up and get a drink and calm your fluttering heart in the kitchen because you feel like you're back with some high-school crush but. Instead you just sort of kiss him.  
You've never been good at dealing with internal panicking.  
He sputters, laughs, and you feel like an idiot for all of five seconds when you pull away because he gets a hold of you and tugs you right back.  
"Took you long enough," is the only thing he says before he kisses you back, hungry but not rough. He gets a hand in your hair almost immediately so you almost feel like you can't back out- not that you want to. Its, actually sort of reassuring.

He nips at your lower lip, lathes his tongue over it and you climb into his lap as you let him in. You're like sixty percent legs and elbows but you get onto his lap anyway, one hand on his shoulder, the other cupping his cheek.  
You forget about everything except him. Except Karkat fucking Vantas and how he'd been waiting for you to do something and it took you way too long to just fucking go for it.

"Guys?"

You nearly fall off Karkat's lap trying to shut your laptop. He flails for his, hits 'end call', and you hear Eridan's voice start only to be cut off as skype disconnects. 

"He's going to know," Karkat starts, chewing his lip and looking very guilty.  
"Don't care." You go for his neck, nipping and sucking up his throat. "Let him be jealous."  
You snort at your own words and he groans, and you're almost not sure if it's because you're leaving a mark on his skin where everyone at his job can see, because he likes it, or because he actually still feels bad.

He doesn't just leave you hanging, though. Karkat smoothes his hands down your back, reassuring you he's not going to push you away, that he still wants you to keep kissing him. He tugs at the bottom of your shirt and nudges you back so he can kiss you proper.  
Why are you still wearing all your clothes, but he's just in his boxers. Why. That's not fair.  
He gets a hand under your shirt and presses his palm against your chest. You're about two seconds from pulling away and getting your shirt off yourself, but then he does it for you. Tugs it right up over your head, stops licking at your lips long enough to get it off. Then he's back and just as enthusiastic as he was when you started this. 

Karkat's dick is hard against the underside of your thigh- you manage to feel that through both your track pants and his boxers. You moan into his mouth because holy shit that's so hot, that's so fucking hot and you're honestly pretty stiff yourself, holy shit. He knows, too. He fucking knows you can feel him because he has his hands on your lower back, guiding you to grind down on him, makes sure you know it's there.  
You climb off him and he grins, thumbs hooked under the waistband of your sweatpants. You almost swat him away so you can take them off yourself, but he gives you this mischievous with quirk of his eyebrows and you can't think. You just sort of numbly nod your head, grinning too, and he eases them down over your thighs. 

Karkat kisses your hips, short and sweet. Kisses your knee as he has you step out of the pants, pulls you to him and kisses down your chest, down to you hip again. And then his puts his lips over the head of your cock and you crumble.  
You gasp out his name as he laps at you, not all that experienced but he's at least making an attempt and that's so fucking sweet. You knew he was sweet, you knew, but you weren't expecting anything like this to ever even happen!

"Holy shit, KK," you hate that it's the nickname that falls from your lips, but he doesn't seem to mind. He kneads his hands on your barely there ass and takes you a bit deeper just the same. "Karkat, slow down."  
When he moves back, not quiet all the way off, he looks up at you through his messy bangs. You bite your lip and push them out of the way, careful of his eyes, and that seems to convince him to let you go, just for now.  
At least, long enough for you to drop down and fish his dick out from his boxers and then tug them down over his knees. 

You push your laptops under the couch for safe keeping, and crawl back onto him. Karkat kisses your cheeks, your lips, and you don't complain. You don't even think about where he just had his mouth because you don't fucking care. You don't care because he's nearly naked under you and he moans when your bare thigh grazes against his cock.

"Sollux, hold still for a second," His voice is soft, breathy but quick. Karkat tries to kiss you while he shuffles, gets the two of you laid down on the couch, and then he gets hold of your dick. Both yours and his, actually.  
The couch isn't big so the two of you are working a balancing act not to end up on the floor, but, he kisses you as he strokes you and you're a mess. A whining, moaning mess. His hand's so warm and grasp so firm and he's kissing your cheek, your lips as you pretty much just cling to him. You rock your hips, but it doesn't get you anywhere.  
The two of you are pressed entirely together and you're panting into his neck and you've never been so turned on in your life. He's so in control of everything, but so careful at the same time.  
You hear him whisper "is this good?" and "is this okay?" in your ear and all you can do is moan for him, nod and pant and hope that's enough. That he understands and just that it's him, that he's taking care of you, has you so far gone already. 

"You close?" There's a bit of cockiness to his voice that time and you lose it. You shiver and clutch at his shoulders as you coat his hand and both your stomachs. And then he's right behind you, speeding up his hand as your orgasm shakes you. He's right after you, mashing your mouths together to muffle a moan of his own.  
You make a valiant effort to keep kissing. You know he likes that sorta thing- sweet, gentle kisses as the two of you pant for breath, sticky and warm and now incredibly tired too.

"Does this, uh," he fumbles his words, blush hitting him all at once. A little late, so it's almost funny. "Does this change anything?"  
You roll your eyes, kiss his nose and he scrunches up his face like you offended him.  
"Only if you want it to."  
"We're still friends?" You squint real hard, playful because you know him better than that. "Friends who date maybe?"  
You keep squinting.  
"Friends who date and maybe get a bit intimate on the couch during an instance?"

You laugh and hold him tight, nodding into his neck until he laughs too.  
"Yes," you kiss him, once on each cheek, "Exactly that."


End file.
